Even in Death
by Nights Chaos
Summary: Song Fic. Naruto pulls off Suicide and Sasuke Follows. CHAR DEATH! Even in Death  Evanescence.


NC: GRRRRRRR! I can't think of anything for my other fic. RAWR! Stupid plot dust bunnies chases them away

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song _Even in Death by Evanescence_! Now I'm busy, BE GONE!

_**Naruto**_ - Song

_Naruto - _Thoughts

* * *

Black played over his porcelain skin as he sat on the edge of his bed. Naruto was dead.

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

Sasuke shook his head "No, you can't be dead. The Naruto I know wouldn't let some village get to him like that," he said in an attempt to defy the facts.

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

He placed his hand on his shoulder as though he felt Naruto's hand there, but there was nothing there "I know that you're alive and they just don't know it. They're wrong, I know it!"

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

He pulled on his regular clothes and headed out the door. Not a clue as to where he was going, just walking wherever his feet were taking him. The moon overhead appeared from behind a cloud, shining down on him.

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

He stopped in front of Naruto's grave and knelt down. A lone tear fell from an obsidian eye. Defeat it said. There was no more denying it. He was gone and never coming back.

_**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and smiled weakly "I'll be with you soon enough, Naruto," he pulled the cold metal across his pale flesh.

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

He leaned back and sighed in utter contentment as he watched the red thread of life fall onto the ground; forming a pool of blood on _His_ grave.

_**My love**_

"Naruto, I love you…" he whispered to the night.

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_"Sasuke, I love you with all of my being and there is nothing that can stop me; not even death can stop me," he said as he kissed him lightly on the forehead._

_'You gave me those words, and I believed you. I still do now,_**' **Sasuke smiled.

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

"Naruto, I love you now more than I ever did. Even death can't stop my love for you, just like you said," he pulled the kunai across once again.

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love**_

"I over heard them talking about putting me in a mental facility. Just because I've locked myself up in my room and only come out to visit you,"

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**_

He laughed "By the time they find me, they won't need that room for me," he said as his vision blurred a tiny bit.

_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

Naruto's smile flashed through his mind. Another tear fell from his face as he stared up at the pale yellow sun of the night.

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

Sasuke started to hum along with a silent song that Naruto was singing, or so he wished he was.

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

Sasuke's vision blurred to the point where the night's sky looked like midnight blue velvet with glitter thrown over it at random.

_**My love**_

"I'll be with you soon enough Naruto. Just you wait," he said quietly as his strength slowly deteriorated.

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

"Ai shiteru, Naruto," he closed his eyes.

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

Sasuke's heart slowed down taking its last few beats '_This is for you Naruto,'_

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

'_I can't go on living with out you Naruto. You died, now it's my turn.'_

Sasuke lay motionless against Naruto's grave; His body waiting to be found by the next visitor. The last Uchiha Heir was dead along side his lover.

Sakura cried out when she went to visit Naruto's grave only to find Sasuke, dead, next to the grave. Deep gashes spelling out 'I LOVE' on one arm and YOU NARUTO' on the other.

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_

Sasuke smiled as Naruto's warm smile and strong arms greeted him in the next world "Welcome back," Naruto said with a teary smile.

Sasuke smiled and wiped the tears away from his azure eyes "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Me too," Naruto replied "But you're here now and that's all that matters."

'_Yea, I'm here. With you.'_


End file.
